onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Shanks
|image2= | nomj = シャンクス | nomr = Shankusu | nomf = Shanks | première = Chapitre 1, Épisode 4 | affiliation = L'Équipage du Roux, L'Équipage des Pirates Roger (anciennement), Quatre Empereurs | occupation = Empereur, Pirate, Capitaine Pirate, Moussaillon (anciennement) | épithète = "Shanks le Roux" (赤髪のシャンクス, Akagami no Shankusu) | voj = Shūichi Ikeda. | vof = Antoine Nouel (AB Productions), Bruno Mullenaerts, Philippe Roullier (épisode 151), Antoine Tomé | âge = 27 ans (Chapitre 1) 37 ans (Chapitre 1 à 597)One Piece Manga SBS Tome 4, Question de Fan - Quels sont les âges de Luffy, Zoro, Nami et Shanks ? 39 ans (Chapitre 598 à maintenant) | naissance = 9 mars''One Piece Manga'' SBS Tome 54, Question de Fan - Quel est l'âge de Shanks ? | prime = Inconnue }} Shanks dit le Roux (赤髪のシャンクス, Akagami no Shankusu) est l'un des Quatre Empereurs, les 4 pirates les plus puissants du monde régnants sur le Nouveau Monde. Il est le modèle de Monkey D. Luffy, c'est en partie grâce à lui ou plutôt à cause de lui (selon Garp) que Luffy a voulu devenir pirateOP Anime: Shanks arrête la guerre. "Shanks le Roux" est un pirate originaire de West Blue et est le capitaine One Piece Manga et Anime — Vol. 1 Chapitre 1 (p. 6) et Épisode 4, Shanks est présenté. de L'Équipage du Roux. Il a trouvé le Gomu Gomu no Mi mais ce fruit fut mangé par Luffy, qui n'y voyait qu'une simple friandise. Apparence Comme son surnom l'indique, Shanks a les cheveux roux. La cicatrice présente sur son visage thumb|120px|left|Visage de Shanks.(et sur son pavillon), lui a été infligée par Marshall D. Teach lorsque ce dernier était un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Shanks porte une tenue très décontractée : une chemise blanche, un bermuda, des tongs, ainsi qu'une cape noire. Il est important de noter que le Roux est un manchot. En effet, il sauva Luffy alors que ce dernier allait se faire tuer par le Monstre de la Baie, mais malheureusement ça lui coûta son bras gauche. Galerie Jeux Vidéos Personnalité Shanks est un homme ayant un grand sens de l'honneur mais est également très calme. Par exemple, lorsque Higuma (le chef des brigands des montagnes à Fushia) l'aspergea d'alcool, il en rit, jugeant qu'il n'était pas utile de s'emporter pour si peu. S'étant lié d'amitié avec Luffy, notre héros veut devenir le Seigneur des Pirates pour lui prouver sa valeur. Shanks est l'ancien propriétaire du Chapeau de Paille, mais il n'en est pas celui d'origine. Il le reçut de son ancien capitaine, qui n'était autre que Gol D. Roger. Il aime boire, s'amuser et faire la fête, mais sait se montrer très sérieux, voire menaçant quand les circonstances l'obligent. Tout comme Luffy, il tient énormément à ses amis et peut se mettre très en colère quand on leur fait du mal. Rire unique Comme la plupart des personnages de One Piece, Shanks possède également un rire unique : "Dahahahaha..." Relations L'Équipage du Roux À ce jour, nous ne connaissons que très peu de membres de son équipage: Ben Beckman Il est,selon Oda,le personnage le plus intelligent de tout One Piece. Il est toujours vu avec une cigarette à la bouche, ainsi qu'avec un pistolet et un fusil.Il est le second de l'Equipage. Lucky Roo On le voit toujours en train de manger. Il est obèse à première vue, et porte constamment des lunettes de soleil et des vêtements rayés vert et blanc. Yasopp Le tireur d'élite de l'Equipage, mais qui est également le père d'Usopp qui fait partie de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Rockstar Il est a priori sa dernière recrue. Il fut chargé de remettre une lettre à Barbe Blanche concernant l'affaire Teach, mais Edward Newgate se moqua de ce jeunot et déchira la lettre. Sa prime est de 94.000.000. Amis Monkey D. Luffy Luffy respecte Shanks qui, pour lui, est comme un modèle, un héros de son enfance et l'homme qu'il veut éventuellement surpasser. Dans un premier temps, Shanks ne le prenait jamais au sérieux. Pour lui, c'était juste un petit garçon. Il se moquait de son rêve de devenir un pirate. Pourtant, Shanks a senti comme une part de Roger qui vivait en lui, comme le témoignent les propos de Rayleigh lors de sa rencontre avec Luffy au bar de Shakky, c'est donc sans aucun doute la raison qui l'a poussé à lui confier Le Chapeau de Paille. Plus tard, après que Luffy ait tenu tête à Higuma et ses hommes, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Luffy déclara qu'il deviendra meilleur que lui. Shanks commença alors à le prendre au sérieux. Dans le manga, Ben Beckman dit à Shanks que Luffy fera quelque chose de lui-même. Shanks confirme cela en disant que Luffy lui faisait penser à lui à son âge. Tout comme Luffy qui est actuellement à la recherche de Shanks, Shanks attend avec impatience le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Shanks voit à présent Luffy comme l'avenir de la piraterie. Ainsi, lorsque Mihawk lui montra son avis de recherche, Shanks s'en réjouit et organise une fête pour célébrer cet événement. Lors de l'enterrement d'Ace et Barbe Blanche, il souhaite que Luffy se montre fort face à cette épreuve, qui doit énormément le faire souffrir, et qu'il avance vers l'avant. Makino Au village de Fuschia, Shanks était un ami proche de Makino, la barmaid du village. Makino était très attentionnée envers Shanks quand Higuma l'avait agressé et Shanks lui proposa son aide pour nettoyer ce que Higuma avait fait. Makino aida Shanks en nettoyant la nourriture renversée sur lui. Elle était très reconnaissante envers Shanks d'avoir sauvé la vie de Luffy, ce qui lui a coûté son bras gauche. Elle le tient en haute estime, malgré son statut de pirate. Elle a même aidé Ace en lui apprenant à remercier Shanks pour avoir sauvé la vie de son frère. Portgas D. Ace Shanks est relativement en bons termes avec Ace, qui semblait grandement le respecter pour avoir sauvé son petit frère adoptif, Luffy. Ace souhaitait rencontrer Shanks en personne pour le remercier de la part de Luffy. Shanks a d'abord pensé qu'Ace était venu pour se battre contre lui (il était prêt à dégainer son épée), mais Ace le rassura en lui apprenant sa parenté avec Luffy. Shanks montra un certain intérêt pour Ace après avoir appris qu'il était à la poursuite de Barbe Noire. Il a personnellement cherché à convaincre Barbe Blanche de rappeler Ace quand celui-ci désapprouva, disant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter de toute façon. Après l'annonce de l'exécution d'Ace, il a été révélé que Shanks avait intercepté personnellement Kaido, un autre Yonko, qui tentait de profiter de la situation pour attaquer Barbe Blanche. On ne sait pas si Shanks était au courant qu’Ace était le fils de son capitaine, Roger, avant que Sengoku ne rende cette information publique au monde entier. Cependant, il a été vu faisant des liens avec leurs comportements similaires rétrospectivement (à la sépulture de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace), comme le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne reculerait lorsque quelqu'un qui leur était cher se faisait insulter. Edward Newgate Malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu un Yonko et un adversaire de Barbe Blanche, Shanks empêcha un autre Yonko, Kaido, d'atteindre Barbe Blanche qui lui a permis d'arriver à Marineford sans aucune entrave. Après la mort de Barbe Blanche, Shanks sauva l'équipage de ce dernier et les autres alliés et donna à Barbe Blanche et à Ace la sépulture qu'ils méritent. Bien qu'ils soient censés être ennemis et qu'Edward Newgate ait été un grand rival de son ancien capitaine, Shanks avait un grand respect pour lui. Marco Marco voit Shanks comme un ennemi. Après que Shanks ait assommé quelques pirates de Barbe Blanche avec son Haki, Marco l'insulta et le réprimande pour les dommages qu'il a fait et lui demande même de se taire après que le Yonko lui ait proposé de quitter Barbe Blanche pour se joindre à son équipage. Quand Shanks arriva à Marineford pour arrêter la guerre, il demanda à Marco de se retirer, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Après la bataille de Marineford, Marco s'excuse auprès de Shanks pour l'attitude qu'il a eu envers lui précédemment et le remercie sincèrement pour les funérailles qu'il a faites pour Barbe Blanche et Ace. Finalement, il le reconnait comme étant un allié. Mihawk Dans le passé, Mihawk recherchait Shanks à plusieurs occasions pour se battre en duel. Leurs batailles ont fait écho à travers tout Grand Line et sont devenues légendaires. Cependant, depuis que Shanks a perdu un bras, Mihawk ne veut plus se battre avec lui. Il reste neutre, et éprouve du respect, voire de l'amitié envers Shanks. Il est capable de retrouver sa trace, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Lui et Shanks parviennent à s'entendre, en dépit de leurs personnalités opposées. Shanks a réussi à convaincre Mihawk de se joindre à lui quand il organisa une fête pour célébrer la première prime de Luffy, alors qu'avant, Mihawk méprisait l'attitude décontractée qu'avait toujours Shanks. Mihawk avait même songé à présenter ses excuses à Shanks pendant la bataille de Marineford où il déclara qu'il ne retiendrait pas sa force envers Luffy. Quand Shanks a fait son entrée pendant la guerre, Mihawk s'en va immédiatement, rappelant qu'il était d'accord pour participer à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, mais que se battre contre "Le Roux" ne faisait pas partie de l'accord passé avec le Gouvernement Mondial. Ennemis Gouvernement Mondial Le Gouvernement Mondial voit Shanks comme un problème et un fauteur de trouble, mais réalise que c'est un homme qui n'essayera pas de changer le monde par lui-même. Toutefois, en raison de la position qu'il tient, ils craignent qu'il puisse devenir incontrôlable et sont préparés à l'éliminer si cela se produit. Marine Apparemment, Shanks et l'amiral en Chef Sengoku se respectent l'un et l'autre. Même en tant qu'ennemis, aussi bien le Gouvernement Mondial que l'équipage du Roux, voient le conflit entre les deux côtés comme une option finale. Suite aux paroles de Shanks, Sengoku considérera officiellement la guerre comme étant finie et remettra les corps de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace à l'équipage de Shanks pour qu'ils puissent leur donner une sépulture. Le Vice-Amiral Garp accuse Shanks d'avoir empoisonné l'esprit de Luffy avec ses idées de le faire devenir un pirate alors qu'il voulait que Luffy devienne un soldat de la Marine. Baggy Anciennement, Baggy et lui étaient mousses sur l'Oro Jackson, sous les ordres de Gol D. Roger. Leur relation tenait plus de la rivalité, menant à des disputes incessantes. Ils se sont séparés juste après l'exécution du Roi des Pirates. Jusqu'à présent, le seul qui semble s'opposer à Shanks est Baggy. Ironie du sort, car, dans leur jeunesse, Baggy accusait Shanks d'être trop naïf et innocent,alors qu'à l'heure actuelle Shanks est un grand pirate, alors que Baggy et son équipage sont très faibles en comparaison. Pourtant, malgré cela, Baggy n'a pas essayé de profiter de la notoriété de Shanks et quand les deux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis des années, ils ont repris la même relation tumultueuse qu'avant, bien que Shanks ait été plus calme. Shanks a réussi à tromper Baggy en lui donnant le chapeau de paille de Luffy pour qu'il aille le lui rendre. Baggy a ensuite crié sur Shanks mais celui-ci a gardé son sang-froid, indiquant que, malgré leurs différences, la relation entre eux est la même que par le passé, bien que Shanks ait mûri. Baggy semble partager le même amour de la fête que Shanks. Quatre Empereurs Étant ses rivaux, les autres Yonko sont des ennemis. Bien que lui et Barbe Blanche se soient affrontés au sujet d'Ace et Teach, Shanks semblait être en bons termes avec l'ancien rival de son capitaine. En outre, il était prêt à se battre pour arrêter Kaido, un autre Yonko qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Barbe Blanche. Il prit sur lui pour mettre un terme à la bataille de Marineford, en prenant la responsabilité de donner à Ace et Barbe Blanche des funérailles appropriées. Marshall D. Teach Le seul que Shanks semble surveiller le plus est Barbe Noire, qui lui a infligé les trois cicatrices qu'il a sur l’œil gauche lors d'une précédente rencontre. À Marineford, il était exceptionnellement dur avec Barbe Noire et son équipage, étant prêt à se battre avec eux s'il le fallait. Shanks lui-même semble reconnaître le danger potentiel que représente Barbe Noire et que ce danger est bien supérieur à celui de n'importe qui d'autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il a essayé de convaincre Barbe Blanche d'arrêter Ace dans sa poursuite. Aptitudes et Compétences Shanks manie l'épée d'une main. Ayant arrêté l'attaque de l'Amiral Akainu, il maîtrise le Haki de l'armement. Il possède et maîtrise le Haki des Rois. Il s'en servira pour faire fuir le Monstre de la Baie et lorsqu'il monta sur le Moby Dick (son Haki des rois fissurera même le bateau de Barbe Blanche). Ses compétences semblent affaiblies à cause de la perte de son bras, en effet lors de la mise à prix de Luffy, Mihawk, en se rendant chez Shanks pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, sous-entend, qu'après la perte de son bras, l'affronter serait inégal. Il semble également doté d'une force extraordinaire qui lui permet de tenir tête à Barbe Blanche et à son Bisento lors de leur court affrontement sur le Moby Dick, son sabre est certainement d'une excellente facture (en un coup, ils ont fissuré le ciel). L'issue de son combat face à Barbe Blanche n'a cependant pas été révélée dans l'anime, le différend qui les lie étant lié à Ace et à la mission que Barbe Blanche lui avait attribuée (retrouver et tuer Marshall D. Teach). Techniques Uniquement Jeux Vidéo * "Strike for the New World" : Une attaque ou Shanks lève son sabre dans les airs et fait apparaitre des éclairs rouges qui frappent le sol autour de lui, il envoie juste après un slash puissant qui fait trembler le sol. Il s'agit de sa première attaque spéciale dans One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. * "To the heights of piracy!" (Au sommet de la piraterie !) : Une attaque ou Shanks plante son sabre dans le sol et libère des eclaires rouges avec son sabre imbibé de Haki, puis envoie valser ses ennemis avec une attaque à l'horizontale avec son sabre toujours imbibé de Haki. Il s'agit de sa deuxième attaque spéciale dans One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Histoire Passé Pirate sur le navire de Roger Shanks vient de West Blue, et dans son passé, il était membre de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger, thumb|left|Baggy et Shanks, apprentis sur le navire.l'ancien Le Roi des Pirates. Sur l'Oro Jackson, il était Matelot avec son ami Baggy. Comme L'Équipage des Pirates Roger était l'équipage pirate le plus puissant du monde, Shanks a lutté contre de puissants pirates tels que Shiki ou même contre Edward Newgate, mieux connu sous le nom de Barbe BlancheOne Piece Manga et Anime — T. 45 Chapitre 434 (p. 6-11) et Épisode 316, Shanks parle du passé avec Barbe Blanche autour d'une coupe de saké. À un certain point, Shanks a acquis le chapeau de Paille de Roger, même si les circonstances sont inconnue, ainsi que la date où il a eut le chapeau, Shanks a passé beaucoup de temps avec ce chapeau en compagnie de son camarade Baggy, se disputant sur des choses totalement insignifiante comme, quel pôle était le plus froid ? Le Sud ou au Nord ? Leurs fréquentes chamailleries tapaient énormément sur les nerds du Second de l'équipage, Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga et Anime — Vol. 3 Chapitre 19 (p. 8) et Épisode 8 Silvers Rayleigh note que Shanks et Baggy se disputent beaucoup., À un moment donné, l'équipage de Roger se préparait à attaquer un navire à proximité. Comme ils se préparaient pour le combat, Shanks et Baggy avaient une discussion à propos de l'importance d'un trésor. Shanks disait qu'un trésor n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans la vie. Après la bataille, l'équipage organisa une fête pour célébrer la victoire. Shanks a tenté d'inviter Baggy à se joindre à eux, car ils avaient trouvé un trésor étrange. Les deux recrues discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsqu'ils quitteraient l'équipage. Baggy dit qu'il serait heureux de prendre Shanks comme membre de son équipage. Shanks a déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas être le disciple de Baggy et que les personnes ayant des croyances différentes comme eux devraient voyager chemins différents. Les deux d'entre eux ont convenu qu'ils se réuniraient comme des ennemis, une fois qu'ils auront quitté l'équipage. Cet alors que Shanks dit qu'ils avaient trouvé un fruit du démon. Shanks fit avaler le fruit à Baggy. Ce dernier commença à hurler et crier lorsqu'il avala le fruit. Il tomba à l'eau pour aller chercher une petite carte qu'il avait fait tomber à l'eau. Shanks plongea à l'eau pour aller sauver Baggy qui ne pouvait plus nagerOne Piece Manga et Anime — Vol. 3 Chapitre 19 (p. 9-18) et Épisode 8, Baggy se souvient de comment il a avalé son fruit du démon. thumb|Shanks va chercher Yassop Vingt-six ans avant Monkey D. Luffy , Roger avait contracté une maladie mortelle et avait fait un dernier voyage avec son équipage dans Grand .Line pour le conquérir. Un an avant sa mort, il a dissous son équipage.One Piece Manga et Anime — Vol. 52 Chapitre 506 (p. 10-13) et Épisode 400, Rayleigh raconte les années finales de l'équipage de Roger. Shanks et Baggy étaient ensemble une dernière fois à Loguetown le jour de la mort de Roger. Shanks a immédiatement commencé sa quête pour former son propre équipage en offrant une place à Baggy, mais Baggy refusé, et les deux se sont séparés. Shanks continua à entendre des rumeurs selon lesquelles Baggy était encore un pirate quelque part au cours des années suivantes''One Piece Manga et Anime'' — Tome 45 Chapitre 434 (p. 10) et Épisode 316, Shanks discutent de la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu.. L'ascension de Shanks À un moment de sa vie, Shanks rencontra Marshall D. Teach, qui était alors un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ce qui est arrivé est inconnu, mais, Barbe Noire a laissé 3 cicatrices sur l'œil droit de Shanks. La date de cet événement est inconnue mais, il y a des signes qui indiquent que ces cicatrices ont été faîtes près du temps de l'exécution de Roger. Shanks a souvent affronté Mihawk, et leurs combats ont fait écho dans tout Grand Line. Comme sa puissance en tant que capitaine augmentait, lui ainsi que trois autres pirates ont été nommés Yonkou, incluant Barbe Blanche, Kaidou et Big Mom. Shanks et le garçon Luffy Quelques années après être devenu le capitaine de son propre navire pirate, Shanks est arrivé sur une île, sur laquelle il rencontra un jeune garçon étrange nommé Monkey D. Luffy. Intrigué par le garçon et appréciant l'atmosphère du Village de Luffy, il décida de rester sur cette île pour une courte période de temps qui se révéla être un an. Luffy s'attacha rapidement à l'équipage, à un point tel qu'il souhaitait rejoindre les rangs et devenir un pirate, mais Shanks refusa d'accepter le gamin dans l'équipage, car il était trop jeune. Un jour, Shanks et son équipage faisaient la fête dans un Bar, avec Shanks refusant de recruter Luffy car il avait le sentiment qu'il était bien trop jeune et sans expérience. Shanks dit au garçon qu'ils allaient quitter le village thumb|left|Shanks se fait humilier par Higuma.après 2 ou trois voyages,Higuma et ses bandits arrivèrent dans le bâtiment et demandèrent du Saké, que Shanks et son équipage avaient tout bu, excepté une bouteille. Shanks offrit la dernière bouteille à Higuma mais, ce dernier l'éclata sur sa tête et lança de la nourriture sur Shanks, lui disant qu'il était un trouillard. Suite à cela, lorsque le bandit quitta le Bar, Shanks et son équipage éclatèrent de rire. Luffy, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Shanks n'avait pas tenté de riposter, partit. C'est à ce moment que Shanks découvrit qu'il avait mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi. Shanks dit à Luffy qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais nager.One Piece Manga et Anime — Vol. 1 Chapitre 1 (p. 6-21) et Épisode 4, Shanks et son équipage font la fête, et luffy apprend qu'il ne pourra plus jamais nager.. Quelques jours plus tard, Shanks et son équipage partirent en mer, en laissant Luffy derrière encore une fois. Éventuellement, Higuma revint et kidnappa Luffy pour faire de lui un otage. Alors que le bandit prévoyait de tuer Luffy, Shanks, de retour, arriva avec son équipage. Shanks se moqua de Luffy à propos du fait qu'il prétendait avoir des coups-de-poing aussi puissants qu'un pistolet. Higuma dit à Shanks de rester là ou il était, cependant, Shanks avança quand même. Un brigand sous les ordres d'Higuma pointa son fusil sur la tête du garçon, alors que Shanks dit qu'il ne fallait pas pointer une arme sur quelqu'un pour lui faire peur, Lucky Roo tua le bandit d'une balle dans la tête. Quand les autres bandits dirent que c'était dégueulasse de tuer comme cela, Shanks déclara qu'ils étaient des pirates, avant de dire à Higuma qu'il pouvait se faire jeter de la nourriture dessus ou se faire humilier, mais il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un faire du mal à ses amis, peu importe la raison. C'est suite à cela que Benn Beckman vaincra tous les bandits lui-même. C'est alors qu'Higuma disparut après avoir jeté une bombe fumigène. Shanks commença à crier qu'il ne s'avait pas quoi faire.One Piece Manga et Anime — Vol. 1 Chapitre 1 (p. 23-37) et Épisode 4, Shanks retourne au village et arrive au lieu où Luffy tenu captif par Higuma. thumb|left|Shanks sauve LuffyPeu de temps après, Shanks arriva vers Luffy, qui avait été jeté à l'eau par Higuma et le sauva du Monstre de la Baie, qu'il effraya d'un regard. Cependant, alors que Shanks réconfortait le gamin, Luffy pleurait et criait, car Shanks avait perdu un de ses bras pour le protéger, alors que Shanks déclara que c'était seulement un bras. Plus tard, Shanks et son équipage se préparaient à quitter définitivement le village. Quand Luffy déclara qu'il ne thumb|Shanks donne son chapeau de paille à Luffy pour l'aider à réaliser son rêvevoulait plus rejoindre l'équipage du Roux, car, il voulait rejoindre son propre équipage qu'il allât créer, Shanks lui dit qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un Pirate. Frustré, Luffy lui dit qu'il allait créer un équipage très puissant et qu'il allait être tellement puissant qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Shanks et trouver le One Piece pour devenir le Roi des Pirates. Souriant, Shanks confia le Chapeau de Paille à Luffy, lui demandant de le lui remettre lorsqu'il serait devenu un grand pirate.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 1 Chapitre 1 (p. 41-47) et Épisode 4, Shanks sauve Luffy et quitte le Village. Lorsque Shanks retourna à Grand Line, et arriva éventuellement à l'Archipel Sabaody et rencontra Rayleigh encore, à la grande surprise de Rayleigh, il avait perdu son signe distinctif (le fameux chapeau de paille), de même que son bras gauche. Quand Rayleigh lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, Shanks répondu excité qu'il avait rencontré un jeune garçon qui avait dit les mêmes mots que Gol D. Roger.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 52 Chapitre 506 (p. 17) et Épisode 400, Rayleigh se souvient d'avoir rencontré Shanks, qui lui parla de Luffy. Rencontre avec Ace Un petit peu avant l'histoire de la série, Shanks rencontra Portgas D. Ace, qui le remercia d'avoir sauvé son petit frère. Shanks déclara qu'il ignorait que Luffy avait un frère.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 57 Chapitre 552 (p. 7) et Épisode 461, Ace rencontre Shanks. Arc Loguetown Un petit peu plus tard, alors que Shanks se relaxait sur une île après avoir trop bu, Mihawk arriva et lui donna un papier de prime 30.000.000. Shanks sourit, disant que Luffy était enfin arrivé. Shanks lança une nouvelle fête, même s'il était déjà dans un mauvais état, suite à la fête précédente.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 11 Chapitre 96 (p. 17-18) et Épisode 43, Mihawk montre à Shanks que Luffy a obtenu sa première prime. Shanks lança un nouveau party pour célébrer. Arc Jaya Shanks a exprimé son inquiétude sur Portgas D. Ace et Barbe Noire, et a envoyé Rockstar transmettre un message à Barbe Blanche à ce sujet. Barbe Blanche fut en colère et déchira la lettre, malgré les protestations du messager, et lui dit que si Shanks avait quelque chose à lui dire, il faudrait qu'il vienne en personne avec du bon alcool. Ailleurs, sur une île hivernale, Shanks parlait via un Den Den Mushi à Rockstar. Shanks rit en entendant cette histoire et dit que le vieux pirate n'a pas changé d'un iota. Il a ordonné à Rockstar de rentrer sans chercher à se battre avec l'empereur, malgré le fait que son honneur ait été bafoué. Beckmann interroge son capitaine pour savoir s'il devrait aller voir Barbe Blanche ou non. Shanks répondit que l'équipage devra se préparer à combattre. Arc Enies Lobby thumb|right|200px|Shanks vs Edward Newgate Il rencontra Barbe Blanche et, en montant sur le Moby Dick, on s'aperçoit de sa puissance car des membres de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche s'évanouissent dès son arrivée et le navire se fissure en partie. Ils eurent une vive dispute au sujet d'Ace car Shanks ne voulait pas qu'il aille affronter Barbe Noire, lui disant que ce dernier était trop dangereux pour Ace, ce qui se révéla vrai. Barbe Blanche répondit négativement, affirmant qu'il était déjà trop tard pour le ramener à la raison maintenant. Contrarié que Shanks prétende lui dire ce qu'il a à faire, il dégaina son hallebarde et Le Roux en fit de même avec son épée. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, coupant même le ciel en deux sous l'effet du choc de leurs puissances monstrueuses. Arc Impel Down Comme mentionné par Momonga, Barbe Blanche commença à se diriger vers Marineford pour sauver Ace, Kaidou a alors tenté de tirer l'avantage de la situation pour attaquer les Pirates de Barbe Blanche. À l'horreur de la Marine, des rapports disent que Shanks avait intercepté Kaidou. Alors que les deux capitaines se rencontrent, les Marines deviennent très inquiets sur les problèmes éventuels que pourrait entraîner ce conflit entre les deux empereurs. Arc de Marineford thumb|right|200px|Shanks sauvant Kobby Après la mort d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche, Shanks arriva soudainement à Marineford, juste attend pour sauver Koby d'être tué par l'Amiral Sakazuki. L'empereur commenta l'incroyable courage de Koby, disant qu'il allait changer le destin du monde avec son brave discours, pour finalement déclarer qu'il était ici pour mettre un terme à cette guerre. Notant la présence des pirates du roux, les marines ne comprenaient pas comment Shanks avait été capable d'arriver à Marineford aussi rapidement, après avoir affronté Kaidou une journée avant.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 59 Chapitre 580 (p.2) et Épisode 489 thumb|left|L'arrivée de Shanks et son équipage met un terme à la guerreMihawk quitta le champ de bataille en raison du fait qu'affronter le Roux ne faisait pas partie du contrat. Shanks proposa à Teach de l'affronter, lui et son équipage. Barbe Noire refusa sa proposition, jugeant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour l'affronter. Ensuite, l'Empereur réclama les corps d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche pour qu'ils aient des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Sengoku accepta sa requête en ajoutant qu'il assumera entièrement cette décision et les possibles futures sanctions. L'Amiral en Chef ordonna ensuite de s'occuper des blessés et proclama la Guerre officiellement terminée.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 59 Chapitre 580 (p.9-15) et Épisode 489, Shanks met un terme à la guerre et convainc Sengoku de pouvoir récupérer le cadavre d'Edward Newgate et d'Ace avec eux. Après la Guerre thumb|left|Marco et Shanks devant les tombes de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace.Shanks amena le corps d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche et les a enterrés quelque part sur une île inconnue, dans le Nouveau Monde. Son équipage, de même que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, assista aux funérailles pour honorer la mort des deux hommes. Marco remercia Shanks pour avoir fait en sorte que Barbe Blanche et Ace aient des funérailles dignes de ce nom. En quittant, Shanks pensa à Luffy, se demandant comment ce dernier acceptera la mort de son frère et l'encouragea, disant qu'il devait voir la lumière dans les ténèbres, car, il faut connaitre la victoire et la défaite pour devenir un vrai homme.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 60 Chapitre 590 (p.8) et Épisode 505, Shanks organise des funérailles pour Barbe Blanche et Ace. Batailles Principales Autres One Piece Autres apparences Différences Manga/Animé Dans le Manga, on peut voir du sang dégouliner de son bras perdu, alors que dans l'Anime, par deux fois, sa plaie ne saigne pas. Marchandise Chansons Apparition Jeux Vidéos Apparition Support *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Dance Battle Apparition Ennemi *Dragon Dream! *One Piece: Round the Land Apparition Non-jouable *One Piece: Treasure Wars *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Jump Ultimate Stars Futilités *thumb|Shanks avec ses deux brasShanks partage la même date d'anniversaire que Franky et Mihawk, le 9 mars. *Dans l'épisode 461, quand Portgas D. Ace rencontre Shanks pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de Luffy, Shanks est vu avec ses deux bras. C'est une erreur vue seulement dans l'anime. *Bien qu'ayant voyagé partout dans le monde, Shanks considère que le "meilleur saké" est celui de sa ville natale à West Blue. *Le seul duel vu entre Shanks et Mihawk est le duel qui les présentent comme Boss dans le jeu One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2 : L'Eveil d'un Héros. *Shanks aime beaucoup festoyer. *Shanks est le plus jeune des Quatre Empereurs vus. *Dans le 4e sondage de One Piece, Shanks apparaît comme le 8e personnage le plus populaire de One Piece. Il est le plus aimé des Quatre Empereurs. *Il est le premier empereur à apparaître dans l'histoire. *C'est le premier pirate et empereur que Luffy rencontre. *Gildarts Clive, personnage de la série Fairy Tail, ressemble étrangement à Shanks. *Il est le seul empereur connu à se battre avec une épée. *Il se classe 14e du 5e sondage de popularité One Piece publié dans le Shonen Jump. Références Navigation du Site en:Shanks es:Shanks it:Shanks ca:Shanks Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Pirates Catégorie:Épéistes Catégorie:Équipage des Pirates Roger Catégorie:Équipage du Roux Catégorie:Capitaines Pirates Catégorie:Quatre Empereurs Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki de l'armement Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki des rois Catégorie:Personnages du Nouveau Monde Catégorie:Supporters du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Personnages Amputés